Movie Night
by junjoulover14
Summary: Misaki and Usagi have a movie night. Will their passion wait till the credits?...read to find out. Lots of hot fluff :DDD


**Ive gotten a good amount of comments already! Some new readers, and some glad that everyone that has read my stories before is still checking my page for stories. I feel so special * puts a arm around everyone* i love you guys! I just couldnt wait to get this one out of my head! Majority rules, so here is_ Movie Night_ for your entertainment :DDDD**

* * *

><p>"Which one do I grab?" I asked questioningly.<p>

"Just pick one, it wont matter, because they are both good." Usagi said, taking another drag on his cigarette.

I grabbed both of the packages and looked at them, back and forth.

"Cant you pick for me?" I said looking up at Usagi. "I don't like decisions like this…"

"Pick one before I force you to pick one." he said blowing a little kiss my way.

I released the one in my left hand and I held up the one I picked and gave a, 'is-this-one-good?' Look.

"Misaki, whichever movie you pick im sure will be fine. I ordered them in the mail myself anyway."

I bit the edge of the brown packaging and tore it open. The movie I had picked was _The Princess Bride_.

"why did you pick this?…" I asked, snickering to myself, "This is a old movie."

"ive never seen it, and when I looked it up on the internet, everyone said it was good and humorous!."

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN _THE PRINCESS BRIDE_? That's a crime right there!"

"Well, I don't wanna break the law, so lets watch it." he said helping me up from the couch.

"I could have gotten up on my own you know…" I said, my cheeks getting warm while in his embrace.

"You know, its supposed to be a romance as well."

"Y-yeah…I know that." I said shyly

Usagi leans down and says he loves me before running his hand through the hair on the back of my head and kissing me.

_*Beepbeepbeep*_

I walked excitedly to the microwave to retrieve the popcorn I had put in earlier. I reach up to grab the bag out of the microwave as Usagi goes by and slaps my butt.

" What was that for?" I say, immediately cupping my but with two hands and turning to Usagi.

"That was for turning me on!"

"I was just reaching for popcorn! How does that turn you on?"

"Your shirt was raised a little bit and your ass was sticking out a ways! I just couldn't resist…" He said as he plopped on the couch laughing to himself, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt.

"You want any salt on the popcorn?"

"Only if you want it." he said while he grabbed the remote to the T.V.

I sprinkled a few granules on our movie treat and traveled to my spot on the couch next to Usagi.

Only a few minutes into our movie, Usagi-san startles me with his deep voice.

"I can imagine you saying that to me someday."

"Saying what?"

" The only thing he says to the heroine is, 'As you wish'. The day we are in the bedroom fooling around and you say, 'As you wish' will make me absolutely crazy for you. "

"Keep dreaming Usagi-san."

Munching on the buttery, melt-in-your-mouth popcorn, I looked over at Usagi. He was calmly eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream he had gotten himself a little bit ago. He had offered me some earlier, but ever since that ice cream incident, ive become quite cautious around him and his frozen dairy treats. A little drip of deliciousness dropped onto the top of his chest, where it melted quite quickly on his skin. He didn't seem to notice. I licked my lips just thinking about his hot chest…just licking that up would probably make him shiver.

"Misaki?"

I looked up at Usagi in time for him to pass me a questionable look. The credits of the movie rolled vertically across the screen. I blushed as I quickly leaped onto Usagi's lap, facing him.

My hands on his shoulders, I leaned down to the chocolate ice cream puddle he failed to notice and started lightly running my tongue over it.

"Well well…Aren't you adventurous tonight?"

I grabbed Usagi's face in my hands and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed it with my own. I pressed my butt down on him and started to grind. He broke the kiss and moaned. I swooned just a little as he placed his hands on my waist and forced me down a little more on his hardening member. My face flushed as I started to unhook the buttons on his shirt quickly. I wanted more of him. As soon as the last button was unhooked, I dragged my hot tongue up his chest.

"My turn." Usagi said in a low and seductive voice.

I was quickly led to the floor in front of the couch and my arms were pinned above my head. The popcorn bowl must have fell to the floor somewhere between us being on the couch then moving to the floor because there were little pieces of it all over the floor. But we didn't care. My clothes were quickly removed, as were Usagi's.

He snaked one of his arms between my legs and pushed a finger into me. I drug my hands down his back as he added another.

"Misaki…you feel ready now. Are you?" He said raising my legs with his hands.

I nodded, revealing a small smile and opening my legs up a little wider than he had them.

Usagi smiled back and crashed his lips against mine as he thrust into me.

I moved against the carpet, linking my arms behind his back as we settled into a even pace. I started breathing harder as Usagi quickened his thrust timing. He grabbed me and started pumping my member up and down with his hand.

"Usagi…im..g-gonna cum!"

My body shivered with ecstasy as we both finished at the same time. Usagi pulled out and landed beside me, crunching a few pieces of popcorn under his sweaty back. I turned to him and kissed his cheek. His abdomen had my seed all over it.

"Oh my! Usagi-san im sorry!"

He looks down and grins.

"It would be really sexy if you cleaned that using your tongue…"

I leaned down to his sticky abs and said, "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D dont forget to leave a comment, it would be much appreciated :D<strong>

**Me: damn i want a cheeto...**

**Fish in tank: *gurglegurgle***

**Me: Okay...sure, you can take over the world if you get me a cheeto **


End file.
